1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable air filters for computers and assemblies using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A plurality of holes is usually defined in a bezel of a computer case for dissipating heat. However, dust can go through the holes and accumulate in the case, which may lead to components in the case breaking down. Thus, people need to disassemble the case and clean out the dust. However, it is time-consuming and boring to do the cleaning job
What is desired, therefore, is an adjustable air filter for a computer.